1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display control apparatus capable of displaying an image of a read document and an image display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus is known to display a preview of image data read by an apparatus, such as a digital multifunction peripheral (MFP), having an image reading function of a document. In the image display apparatus, a user checks image data of the read document by preview display, and properly enlarges and displays the data, thereby determining whether a reading malfunction occurs. However, the operation for checking whether the reading malfunction occurs requires checking of the entire image data, and thus takes a long time. In particular, if the image data of the large-sized document is checked, it tends to take a longer time to check the malfunction.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-35019 discusses an image forming apparatus that can enlarge and display a preview of a portion for additional processing of additional information or post-processing on a recording medium, such as punching or stapling, when outputting data subjected to the additional processing or post-processing.
However, in the image forming apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-35019, when checking the reading malfunction, the entire image data needs to be checked.
There is also the similar problem when the read image data is displayed on another display apparatus.